The blood of Anubis
by Eos Blaze 0402
Summary: He has loved her in life, he has loved her in death and he has loved her while he lay in the deepest dungeon of the bowels of hell. Once a god, he has been reduced to the husk of his former glory. Will she return even when he knows her soul has been lost for a millennium? Will she hear his cries as his heart calls for her, hurts in longing? Will she remember? Will she love him?
1. Chapter 1

**So I have started a new story. Basically it's a stew of originals thrown in with Egyptian mythology. I do know the gods and their proper manifestation but let's just say I have taken artistic license. So the five original siblings in order,**

**Elijah – Osiris **

**Finn – Horus**

**Nicklaus – Anubis **

**Kol – Set **

**Rebekah – Isis and**

**Mikael – Ra**

**And apart from them I have written Esther as the goddess of wind. I don't own vampire diaries or the originals or Egyptian gods. So let's begin our journey to 'The blood of Anubis'.**

* * *

**THE BLOOD OF ANUBIS**

Prologue

_Sweet love,_

_Give me a caress of your hands,_

_Touch of your lovable lips,_

_The smell of your fragrant skin,_

_I may not have a moment more,_

_To drench myself in the solace of your touch,_

_Let me see your heart,_

_To feel it,_

_Let me heal the unseen wounds that weaken,_

'_Cause when I go,_

_I am afraid to leave it broken….._

-Sweet love by Lucifera Santez

* * *

Many say it's a tale lost in time, its contents forgotten with ages. You may find it painted as a mural on the walls of some old Egyptian king's tomb or written in hieroglyphs by a loving hand in an unnamed tome. In paintings they appear as every Egyptian depiction of him, in his all buff muscled jackal headed glory and she in her flawless sideways illustration wearing every imagined royal garment and jewel. But in reality he was leaner with blonde hair and blue eyes and she had freckles on her nose that her mother, pardon the technical mistake step mother found horrible and he adorable. They were as different as two people could be. He was a god, she was a mortal princess. She was full of light; he liked to dwell in dark. She was outgoing, he was antisocial. Her time was spent in dreaming and fantasizing, his among the bales of mummy linen, embalming jars and souls that were about to enter the afterlife. He was Anubis and she was called Chione.

But he wasn't always called Anubis. For his siblings he was Nik and for his disapproving father he was Nicklaus.

In Heliopolis behind the closed doors gods talked about his unusual birth. It was rumored that he was a bastard, product of the dark chaotic times when Apophys, Lord of chaos had kidnapped his mother Esther, the goddess of wind and had forced himself on her. Esther's husband Ra or Mikael as he was called fondly by those who knew him (I highly doubt it) never denied Nicklaus as his own child but he never showed him care or appreciation either. But anyone who saw the boy couldn't deny the fact that he didn't look a squat like Ra. And yes he was a boy in terms of Egyptian gods, merely couple of thousand years when he first met her.

* * *

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her blonde hair cascaded like molten gold on her back, her green eyes entranced and her plump pink lips invited. Her name was Chione, the only child of the Egyptian pharaoh Ramses the great and she was dying.

He always came to those who were about to die to prepare them for the afterlife. It was the job entrusted on him and he did his work with utter perfection and professionalism but the moment she opened her eyes and stared in his he forgot all about his godly duties and her ailing soul. For once in his existence he wanted something, wanted something to be his with every ounce of energy he had inside him.

"Who are you?" her eyes betrayed her curiosity rather than fear about some strange man in her personnel chambers.

What did she mean who was he? Couldn't she see his stupid jackal head? Was she slow or worse stupid? He couldn't tolerate stupid people. Or maybe she was jesting? His eyes narrowed to slits. Or was she trying to make a fool out of him?

"Why are you looking at me like that? Don't look behind you, I'm talking to you." Her voice held a note of irritation.

She could see his real form? No mortal could see the form he had in Heliopolis. The mere fact that she did made him nervous and uncomfortable. He cleared his throat.

"I am Ni...Anubis." the fact that he wanted to introduce himself as Nicklaus rather than Anubis was unnerving.

"Am I about to die?" her voice wasn't shocked or surprised, it was resigned. As if she knew what he symbolized.

"Ah not right now but yes in few weeks you will be dead. The poison is spreading fast in your body." He explained awkwardly.

He didn't know why but there was something that attracted him towards this girl with porcelain face and sad eyes. She didn't say a word when she heard the news of her upcoming death. He had never seen someone like her.

"Don't you have to explain about afterlife, feather of truth, Osiris and Ammit the devourer?"

"I guess you know enough about them to get by. A small fact about my elder brother Osiris though, he is too moral and upstanding for my tastes. He doesn't even know how to have fun. Never goes on vacation, and never lets me take one. Apart from that, why waste our time?"

"Isn't it violation of your duties? Aren't you afraid I will complain when I am taken to be judged?" her eyes were mischievous.

"I am sure Osiris is gonna cut penalty from my meager paycheck. But I can bet you will be too scared to complain."

"And If I do complain?"

"Then I will grant you one boon, whatever you desire except giving back your mortal life."

This girl made him do things he had never done in his life. He had never chatted up casually with one of his clients before. That was usually Set's forte. She was remarkable for a human.

"How does it feel? Dying?" her voice was timid as if she was finally afraid because of her limited mortality.

He wanted to ease her fears, sooth her. He wanted to tell her that dying was the easiest thing in the world. It was just like going to sleep but he couldn't. He couldn't lie to her as he had lied to numerous before. He just couldn't do it.

"I don't know. I have never experienced it but I imagine it would be like going to sleep."

"Whatever it would be, it would be better than what I am right now." She spit in disgust.

He was surprised. She was the only child of Ramses, a position most girls of her age would kill for.

"Is it so bothersome, being a princess? Not doing any work? Basking in the love and approval of your father?" he sounded bitter and maybe he was. Jealous of a mortal because she had a parent's love when he had none.

"Love? Approval? Have you felt your fathers scorn just because you were something he didn't want? My mother was a Greek princess, death god. An outsider. And that's how I am treated in my father's palace, as an unwanted thing. I have a stepmother who is two years older than me. She is carrying the precious heir of pharaoh. My father lavishes his love on her and I don't even get left over's. I only have few servants, all of whom curse their luck because they are in my service. In my own home I am a stranger, an outcast who is treated worse than a palace maid." She paused to take breath, "I am of no value in this place Anubis. Life here is worse than any painful death you can imagine and you can imagine pretty gruesome ones I think. My father would dump me on one of his aging courtiers or some foreign in-need-of-a-bride-prince. He wouldn't even think twice before doing it. So you see death is better Anubis, death is welcome."

She was so much like him, exactly like him he thought. Never had he met another soul whose threads of their being resonated with his. And to think he had been jealous. He had his siblings if not his parents but she had no one. He understood more than she thought. He had faced his father's wrath his whole life while his mother had been moot spectator of the pain he had endured.

"The poison in your body, how did you get it?" for he was curious. This was diluted tejsu-heru venom that was spreading in her veins. And this was not easily acquired poison.

"I don't now maybe somebody slipped me few drops. Who knows?" she was distracted.

He didn't want to go yet he realized but he had other pressing duties namely guarding the sun god while he made his journey in duat.

"Well I guess we covered all the bases. I must be going." He didn't know why he stated the plan for his departure. He could vanish on his will. Maybe he wanted to stay.

"Will you visit me before I die Anubis? I get rather lonely here all by myself." There was desperation in her voice and he wanted to stay with her. What was happening to him?

"I will try." He mumbled before disappearing…...

* * *

His self control held out for two days after which he banished the ridiculous notion of ignoring her. She was sketching when he materialized, sitting on her window sill and trying to draw the palace courtyard and failing spectacularly. Numerous sheets of papyrus were littered around her and he smiled. She looked beautiful, as sun light played with her blonde locks.

He was lost in the daydream of how soft her hair would be to touch when the sound of oncoming steps broke him out of his stupor. He decided to watch whatever scene was about to be played.

* * *

"Did you hear Thothokris has offered for your hand Chione?" the daunting voice of her step mother broke the pleasant memory of Anubis's dark eyes and the way he looked in his black kilt and gold and amethyst collar. Blight be on her poxed soul, what was her father's recent wife doing in her chambers? She looked like a golden toad if ever there was such a thing as golden toad. She was short with straight black hair, brown skin and heavily lidded eyes. Chione thought she was rather pudgy but she had heard the ladies of palace say that Ramses recent wife had child bearing hips. From what Chione could see, she was a bit bowed from the weight of jewels she was wearing. She could see the prominent curve of her stomach displayed proudly as if she had won any contest.

"Pardon me, what were you saying?" only the thought of her fathers' wrath kept her head bowed before the chit.

"Oh you poor darling I said Thothokris has offered for your hand." The false sincerity was dripping from her voice.

Chione recoiled with disgust. Thothokris was ancient and he was known for his lecherous behavior throughout the kingdom. He thought himself as god's gift to women, a self proclaimed Casanova. The thought of his wrinkled hands on her body made her want to vomit.

"Isn't it exciting? Soon if you are married you will have your own house hold to run."

Chione wanted to beat her step mother to pulp, consequences be damned.

"Rather irritating isn't she?" his voice came from beside her. She sucked her breath. She didn't want Anubis watching the scene of her humiliation.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered furiously. Thankfully her step mother was still going on and hadn't noticed her whispering.

"You did invite me. Do you want me to go?" he hesitated.

"No." she mumbled sullenly. Her step mother still hadn't stopped. By the name of Horus what was she going on now?

"So as I was saying I am about to give birth to heir in few months, it will be for the best if you are married before that. After all I will need more space…"

"She isn't carrying a male child you know." Anubis said nonchalantly and the smile that graced her lips was more than reward enough for her earlier petulance.

"Her child won't be able to host gods." He said after a moment, "Isis is not happy the way Ramses has treated you. Your mother was a favored one of Isis and nobody holds grudges like my sister."

"Why are you smiling Chione?" her step mother eyed her suspiciously.

"Just thinking about future prospects." And with few polite words and curtsey she sent her step mother out of her chambers.

"Oh thank god for coming Anubis, she would have goaded me in saying something she would have twisted before my father."

"Well you did invite me." He smiled, "so what were you doing before she disrupted you?"

She blushed and he started pondering on what was she thinking that made twin crests of colors fuse in her cheeks.

"Um I was trying to draw." She stammered.

"Or trying to butcher the papyrus? May I?" he took the stylus and papyrus from her and started to draw.

After few minutes of silence when he returned the papyrus her gasp made his heart thump a bit more erratically.

"You should be god of drawing." She laughed.

"Well father thought about it and he seemed to think the title of god of death would suit me more." His voice held the remnants of a bitter argument.

But she didn't notice. "So tell me, what's it like to be Ra's son?"

Naïve mortal, he mentally scoffed. Did she think it was all fun and party being Mikael's son? But then the mortals really didn't know what went in duat, bless their simple souls.

"It's okay, I guess." He answered diplomatically. But there was something in his voice that cautioned her. So they changed the topic, talked about different things. Their likes, their dislikes, what they liked to do when they had some time to spare.

* * *

So that's how it started. He would come many times a day. Sometimes she would be 'butchering the papyrus' as he put, sometimes she would be sleeping then he would sit on the window and draw her. All these secretly drawn portraits of her would be waiting in his chambers when he returned to duat.

After few days her body started weakening, she would be feverish most of the times when he wouldn't be with her. Her body burned up slowly with venom. She seemed better in his company or maybe it was the aura of death that made her look more alive in his proximity.

He would take her to the forests and moors where people had died; well the glitch was that he could only appear in the places of death. And well frankly speaking, tombs and pyramids did make a good dating spot. The view of rising sun from the top of the pyramid was spectacular. Not that anyone could make him admit that he was dating a mortal who was about to die.

In the warm lazy afternoons he taught her how to draw. Well he would hold her hand and her stylus and he would draw while she stared at him. She loved his deep blue eyes. Some said it was bluer than the seas. He even had dimples. No one could ever imagine in the whole wide Egypt that Anubis, the god of death had dimples.

Time flied, now that she had someone to spend it with. She couldn't sleep in nights, the pain never let her. One day when it got too much to bear, she called him. Well in all frankness it was a murmured 'Anubis' but he came.

His propinquity was enough to ease most of her discomfort. But still some of the burn remained. It seemed he could sense it because he came and gathered her in his arms, cradling her as he made the pain go way.

It was heaven and hell being so close to him. She didn't want to think about the time when she would be a spirit and she would never see him. She knew like all good things in her life, he too was for a limited time, so she pushed the gloomy thoughts away and snuggled closer to him.

When she woke in the morning there was essence of blue lotus beside her bed for her pain.

* * *

Ra sat on his flaming throne with his wife goddess Esther beside him. These days Anubis looked too happy and Ra didn't like it one bit. You see Ra was forever paranoid that someday Nicklaus was going to challenge him for the throne of pharaoh of gods.

These days the boy even did his duty on sun boat without grumbling. Something fishy was going on.

* * *

Princess Chione's condition worsened and still the whole palace was busy preparing for the birth of heir. On the second night of the second week since she had been informed of her upcoming death by Anubis, the whole palace waited for the birth of the prince. Pharaoh Ramses was pacing back and forth in his chambers when a servant came running.

"Do you bring the news of prince's birth?" Ramses asked.

"No, my lord. It's about princess Chione."

"What about her?" he asked in mild irritation.

"She is ill my lord. Her servants say, she might be dying."

"Nonsense. Chione likes attention. I am sure it's just a mild fever. Tell the healers to see her after the birth of the heir."

* * *

Pharaoh Ramses might have been sure that this child was going to be male but in the birthing room things weren't going well at all. The queen was breathing heavily and she couldn't push properly. The maids were praying to Tawaret to bless their mistress but it seemed the goddess wasn't receptive to their pleas.

Finally after numerous hours of a difficult labor queen did push the child out but to her utter misfortune, the child was a girl.

* * *

Things weren't going well for the pharaoh. The child everyone had claimed to be a boy had been a girl. And now his house of life priest was bearer of more bad news.

"What do you mean child can't be a host for gods? She is the blood of pharaoh." He bellowed.

"Not only this child, my king. Any child of yours won't be able to host gods except for princess Chione. Goddess Isis is angry, my lord. You have mistreated her favored one's child."

Ramses clapped his hands. Two servants appeared.

"Take me to princess Chione." They nodded and exited the chambers.

It was a sad turn of affair when a father didn't know where his own child was.

* * *

Her body was aflame. She was gasping for breaths. Even his arms couldn't offer her comfort. So he talked. He told her all about him. How his father didn't like him, how his mother didn't even see him. He told her he was called Nicklaus by his family, that Anubis was just a title as were Osiris, Isis, Set, Horus and Nephthys.

Sometimes in her fevered state she would start crying and begging him not to let her go. Sometimes she would talk incoherently but in every state, in every moment she was aware of his presence.

He didn't want her to die but he couldn't even give her life in this present state. For the first time he wanted to be something different, someone different than the god of death. You see dear readers Anubis had fallen in love with the mortal princess and to do so was punishable by exile and death in duat. But his mind had left the path of reason, his heart only considered her survival and her well being. He no longer cared about his duties, his brethren. The only thing that mattered to him was her and yet she was dying painfully in his arms.

The doors of her chambers opened with massive creak and standing on the entrance was pharaoh Ramses.

* * *

For a moment Ramses thought that somebody was playing a cruel joke on him. He tried to rub his eyes and shut them so that they could change the outcome of his vision but it was in vain.

From the candles burning in their holders and fire in brackets, he could see the humanoid jackal form of god Anubis. He sat cradling his daughter Chione who looked gaunt and weak. Her cheeks had sunken, color leaching out of her skin. It seemed somebody had carved out the flesh from her bones.

How had this happened? How had he failed to notice the dismay of his own child? Then some slumbering part of his mind awoke, you have grown selfish Ramses, what did you expect?

"God Anubis…" he croaked. He didn't know what to say. His daughter was on the verge of death and he stood like fool on the door.

"Make your peace with her Ramses. There are only few moments left. She is on the doors of death."

Ramses couldn't move. He stood like a statue not knowing which direction to take, what to say….

* * *

Nicklaus sat with her in his arms till her final moments. His heart was heavy with grief but a plan had started to form slowly in his head. He slipped in her mind for a last time and she said, "Kiss me."

When her minutes were up, when she was on the last seconds of her life, his lips met hers and her soul slipped out of her body.

In front of Ramses eyes god Anubis vanished as his daughter's body lay twisted as a melted wax shabti figurine on her bed.

* * *

Her soul was still in daze as he slipped in duat, the limitless sea of magic, the realm gods inhibited. They were nearing the halls of judgment where her soul would be judged of its worth by Osiris when the idea struck him. He could steal her soul from duat. He could give her a new life on earth or at least he could try to. Nobody had to know. Nobody would know. It was his job to escort the soul to the halls of judgment when it left the mortal body. Nobody would know about this. If he succeeded he could live with her, spend his days with her but if he failed he would return the soul to Osiris. There was no harm in trying, was there? Nobody would know. And with his mind made he sneaked out from duat with Chione's soul…..

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing but his heart said he was going in the right direction. From past two hours he had kept Chione's soul in limbo so that could fashion a new body for it but the problem was that his powers were not cooperating. Every time he tried to sustain a mortal body after making it, the body turned to ashes. He couldn't give up. Chione was far more important. He couldn't fail. He knew what would happen if he failed. He would have to take her to Osiris where if she was virtuous she would get paradise or if not then eaten by the devourer. In both cases he would lose her.

In acute determination he called for the forces of Ma'at as he fashioned her body, similar as her previous mortal body used to look. It sustained for a moment but it too started to turn in ashes. He held on, forcing his magic to create rather than destroy, forcing order from chaos. His strength was failing, maintaining Ma'at was proving difficult but he held on. He knew if he didn't stop he would burn himself out, force himself so deep in duat that he may never come up again. But he couldn't let go, it was as if he couldn't tell his mind to break up. He was burning, he could feel the heat, and he could feel himself unraveling when something pushed him out from his trance.

_Why don't you use the chaos?_A voice whispered in his head.

Use chaos? How could he use chaos? It was forbidden among gods. He looked at the soul which was fading as sun started to come up. He had few more seconds before Ra came out from twelfth house and climbed to heavens.

'_Isfet_,' he concentrated in his mind, red hieroglyphs started revolving around the soul. He concentrated as chaos formed flesh and bones, skin covering them. In few moments he had fashioned her exact replica of her mortal body and this wasn't crumbling. The hieroglyphs glowed as they sank in her skin.

It was easy to use chaos. Why hadn't anybody tried it before?

'_Maybe because chaos likes you, it's a bit difficult to be in chaos's good grace.'_ It was the same voice echoing in his head.

"Nik." He turned around and there she was sitting up dressed in a ruby gown of softest silk. Had he made that?

'_No you didn't, consider it a gift. Goodbye Nicklaus, I hope we meet again son.'_ He shook his head. Ra? Could that be Ra? No the voice had been too different, the essence of power too old.

"Nik?" she was uncertain. He took her in his arms. The warmth radiated out of her body and he soaked it in himself, relished in it.

"How am I alive Nik?" she asked.

"I didn't let you die sweet, I couldn't let you die. I love you Chione." He looked deep in her eyes; he could see the flecks of gold.

"I love you too Nik. Now kiss me." She murmured as she pulled him down and his lips met hers…..

* * *

Osiris was bored out of his mind. His adviser Disturber (well that was a really disturbed name) was going on and on about the punishments for stealing fish from holy lake. His brother Anubis had vanished three days ago with a note that he was going on his much needed vacation. He couldn't even annoy Nephthys.

"Hello there brother, missed me?" he turned to see Nicklaus grinning with Ammit the devourer in his arms.

To say he was surprised to see his brother was an understatement. Nicklaus had always been tall but now he seemed a bit taller, blue of his eyes had deepened to a near black; the blonde of his hair had darkened. He seemed to glow with energy. There was something different about him, just what different, he couldn't point out.

"To assume that I missed you Nicklaus would suggest that you thought I had noticed you were gone?"

"Still same old Elijah. Come on brother, you behave as if you are 5000 rather than being merely 3000." He grinned.

"I thought you had gone on vacation?" Elijah asked wearily.

"Oh I am still on vacation brother dear. I just came to check if my minions are bringing the souls or not." He scratched a jackal while the other rubbed its fur against his leg. His wolves really loved him.

"As you have confirmed it, I am guessing you will be off to where ever you were?"

"Ah yes I will be going. Take care brother." Nicklaus actually skipped.

There was really something wrong with Nicklaus. He never skipped. He didn't like Ammit the devourer. And he was annoyed of Elijah's sarcastic remarks.

"That will be all disturber." He cringed mentally (really disturber?).

"Yes my lord. You are right my lord." Disturber bowed and his wig came off.

"I am sorry my lord." He hastily put the wig backwards and exited the hall of judgment. Osiris vanished leaving an empty hall with an excited mini demon dog named Ammit the devourer.

* * *

This area was giving off his brother's aura as if he had bled all over the place. Well that was a troubling thought. But to give off this much energy, what was Nicklaus up to?

He saw in duat and there his brother was standing few feet away. But there was something wrong with his aura. Instead of his typical grey he was enveloped in a golden glow with flecks of red in it. There was someone else with him. A female from what he could gauge from the aura. But her body was made from something that was giving off a ruby aura. Mortal? But this was chaos he sensed. How could a mortal soul survive inside a body forged from chaos?

He turned around the corner and he saw her face. It was pharaoh Ramses daughter. His dead daughter? What had Nicklaus done? This creature, for surely she could not be human was one of Apophys's creation. How could Nicklaus not see it? If Ra knew he would execute Anubis on the spot. Holy mother what had Nicklaus done? She was a mortal soul. It was the first rule that was taught to gods when they were in their godly diapers, gods couldn't get involved with any mortal without sharing their essence with a mortal host.

And here Nicklaus was kissing a mortal in his original form? Was he out of his mind? Why the hell was he trying to play happy families with this mortal, what was her name cherry? Chili? Chione? Yes, Chione.

He was thinking about confronting his brother when Nicklaus sensed him. A fiery ball of energy blasted near his feet. When had his brother been so perceptive?

"Nicklaus, what have you been up to little brother?" he asked as emerged.

* * *

To his credit Nicklaus had explained everything. Elijah could see how he kept his arms protectively around Chione. He had never been in love. His sister Isis said it was the most amazing experience but then she would know, wouldn't she? She was always falling in and out of love.

He had begged him not to tell anything to father. He knew he had to tell Ra but looking at how happy Anubis and Chione seemed he didn't want to. He took his leave after few minutes, more confused and full of questions than he was before coming here.

* * *

Chains of Ma'at cut in his skin as he fought desolately to break them. He could feel the energy cutting his bones but he didn't care. She was gone. Chione was gone.

Her name was a prayer inside his head, a litany that he repeated over and over. She was gone and he couldn't do anything to save her.

"Let him out." Ra said, "Let him see what he invited upon himself." The chains gave away; he didn't see who had let him out. His eyes couldn't leave Chione or whatever was left of her.

Her beautiful body was broken, battered and violated, torn in places as if some animal had taken a chunk out of her. And maybe they had. He looked around, seeing the gods who stood above him. All his father's cronies, sneering.

There was crocodile god Sobek, baboon god Babi, vulture goddess Nekhmet, scorpion goddess Serquet, Onuris and many others. He didn't see Isis, Set, Horus or Nephthys. His mother was standing in the back, no expression on her face. And there standing beside Ra was his traitor of a brother, Osiris.

He could smell all of them who had touched her, despoiled her. They were sneering, laughing, their voices tuning in and out of his consciousness.

'…..how could he do such thing…..? ?'

'…he is a weakling…'

'…..he is no son of Ra or either of Apophys. Do you think such weak creature could be son of chaos lord…..'

Chione, oh Chione. He had left her drowsy, warm, sated, and content and happily snuggling in bed in the palace he had built for her. He had felt Osiris calling him for something urgent. It had been a trap.

She had shouted for his aid, the anguish in her voice had eaten him with regret. He had returned to an ambush. Or was seizing the right term? She had begged these gods as they had scoffed her pleas, the pain as they had brutalized her before him would haunt him to eternity.

They had clawed him away from what was left of her, her beautiful face frozen in torture, her skin wrecked and marred with bruises. They had chained him in chains of Ma'at and they had dragged her body in front of him, taunting him of her death.

He clawed at his eyes wanting to erase the scene in front of him, closing them in belief that when he opened them again it would all vanish in puff of smoke, nothing more than a nightmare. But the scene stayed and so did all those jeering bastards who called themselves gods.

His throat was raw from screaming, begging, pleading, groveling and trying desperate compromises. His body wanted to curl in a heap, his eyes wanted to close and never open again. He couldn't even save her soul, they had disintegrated it, spread it like a fine mist all over the duat. He would never be able to make it whole again. She was lost, his sweet, sweet love.

Even when he was surrounded by his captors he couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew it was last time he would ever see her. His sweet Chione, his sweet love.

Come to bed and kiss me Nik, she had said. Her lips tempting him.

Not now love, Osiris needs to talk to me, he had replied.

Is it absolutely necessary? Her question had been muffled with yawn.

Yes sweet. Go to sleep. I will make it up to you when I return. You won't even feel I am gone. He had said.

You promise? Her slumberous eyes had traced his face.

He had kissed her in lieu of consent and she had gone to sleep. How happy he had been. How content, assured that they had a future, an eternity together.

Ah my love, my sweet love I will never see you again. Forgive me Chione, I failed you. Forgive me. I will avenge you love, I will avenge you. The words were a plea for his beloved. A prayer for his broken heart.

"You are no son of mine Anubis. You have proved that from your traitorous behavior." Mikael snarled.

He wanted to shout. He had never been Ra's son. Mikael had always hated him beneath his show of generosity and kindheartedness. What had he done wrong? He had only loved.

Suddenly Chione's body flashed in orange and it started to burn. He whimpered, oh love I am so sorry. Please forgive me. His sweet love, his love. The body burned to ashes and they blew the ashes on his face, laughing at his weakness.

"I exile you deep in duat Anubis. A place from where there is no chance of your return." He could hear self satisfaction in Ra's tone.

"But father we had agreed you would…"Osiris started to speak.

"Silence Osiris, this is my final judgment." Ra boomed.

He could feel them dragging him, his hands bound again in the glowing chains of Ma'at. The protective hieroglyphs of her mother leeched his magic out slowly.

They had reached the edge of duat and he could see the outline of demonic beach. They were burying him too deep in chaos, where he would lose his magic and the chaos would act as radioactive element, depleting him by every moment.

"Open the portal Osiris." Ra commanded.

"But father…."

"I said now, Osiris."

After a moment or two he could feel the portal swirling nearby. They were going to push him in it.

"I curse you with my last breath of magic Osiris. One day you will feel what I have felt. You would know what is it to love and lose. You will feel what it is to despair, to long, to want. I curse you with unrequited love Osiris. One day you will feel what I have felt today, the helplessness, the grief. I curse you Elijah, one day you would know what I felt today and I hope you never see me again."

He jumped in the spinning vortex.

'_I have saved her soul Anubis but it's wounded. It will take time to heal. Till then sleep my son and let the chaos feed your rage.'_

It was the voice again, sounding in his head, his eyes shut, the chains of Ma'at loosened and broke away and he fell in deep sleep….

* * *

**So what do you think? I am excited for the feedback. Please let me know what you think of the story. And to know what happened with Anubis, Osiris and Chione stay tuned for the next chapter of 'The blood of Anubis'.**

**-Eos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the amazing phenomenal response you gave to the story. Love everyone who read, favorite, followed and reviewed. Your response made my day. So here's the next chapter. Oops almost forgot to mention, I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter One

Oh darlin' your kisses taste bitter,

And those lies are too sweeter,

Spoil the taste of my mouth,

Might as well write,

The saga of your faithlessness with glitter.

My taste is like blood,

And you taste of wine,

I might be your addiction,

A shot of pure adrenaline.

-Blood and Wine by Lucifera Santez

* * *

He came to her in her dreams, a disembodied voice echoing across the scenic panorama of her fantasy. Chione, Chione just a name he uttered. Spoke with such heart wrenching intensity that she wanted to cry. She didn't know who he was, had no idea why he called her Chione even after she had told thousand times her name was Caroline not Chione. Apart from the mistaken identity he was great. She could talk to him as she had never talked with anyone else. She found herself telling everything to a voice inside her head, well maybe except editing few parts. He never said a word apart from that name Chione. Sometimes she would catch a stray word or two in a tongue she didn't understand. He never elaborated, never said anything except Chione. Sometimes it felt as if he was trying to tell her something she didn't quite understand. She never saw him, never caught a glimpse of how he looked except for occasional glance at blonde hair or eyes that were bluer than the skies in a summer day. She spilled out her every thought, every secret to him. When her day was bad, which was almost every day, all she wanted was to go to sleep where he would be waiting, waiting for her. Most of the days she felt his touch, a warm sweet caress of comfort and love on her skin. She didn't know who he was? A ghost, a shadow, hallucination of her forlorn mind? Whoever he was, wherever he was, he was sad and lonely. She didn't know how she could tell that but it felt as if she knew it in her heart, felt in her weary bones.

Sometimes she wanted him to utter Caroline instead of Chione. Wanted him to talk with her, not just to listen her ramble but to share his views, his problems. But he never did. She felt dread before she woke in mornings, what if he wasn't there tonight? What if she had bored him with her petty problems? But he was always there, in back of her mind, a silent, solitary, comforting presence. Sometimes it felt as if he kissed her, a warm press of feelings on her lips, a sweet touch of longing, and an escaping tendril of locked desires. Her shadow angel as she called him was the best thing that had ever happened to her, a blessing even if he was made up figment of her mind.

And god knew she never had much blessing in her life. She could feel the sun coming up as her dream was fading away, she could feel him slipping again beyond her reach. She wanted him; she had always wanted him as far as she could remember. She had always had him from the time she could dream. He had been the only constant part of her childhood and maturity and yes that sounded pretty fucked up. Well she was fucked up and so was her life. So what if she took a little comfort from a hallucination of her mind? She deserved it. She could feel his voice getting faint and she knew it was stupid to think he won't be there when she went to sleep again but it was a fear that stemmed from long insecurity. Whatever she had loved had always been taken from her, whatever she had cared for had always died, whatever she had needed had always deserted her. She needed him; she needed him far more than she needed relief from the pain that bloomed along with the bruises all over her body.

_Please don't go, please don't leave me._ She knew it was futile to hold the barest part of one's sanity but she always did. She didn't know why, didn't know why she repeated the same words over and over again every morning, perhaps she wanted to construct a reality where someone waited for her, cared for her, loved her. Long stretching silence had trained her never to expect his answer, to open her eyes as soon as the she repeated the words but today she lingered, waited, perhaps for his reply, perhaps to ward reality a bit more.

_I'll be here Chione; I'll be here when the shadows descend. _

It was faint, but it was there. A warm husky voice that made her think of warmth, sanctuary and love. She never wanted to wake up, wanted to live in these dreams she created with her phantom stranger who called her Chione. Dreams were better, dreams were good than reality. You didn't had to face the demons who roamed in the guise of nice smiles and pretty face. You didn't had to face mothers who chose strangers over you. You didn't have to maintain a façade in dreams; you could be you in there.

It was time to wake up, face the brutal reality where she was going to get two lashes on her back for being handful seconds late and locking her door in night.

* * *

Caroline Forbes stared at her barely covered form in the mirror. Bruises covered most of her back and her upper arms. Not to mention the pain she was feeling in her bones, the clenching muscles that burned with agony. There wasn't a mark that showed her breaking heart and her mutilated soul. The marks of her flesh would heal but her heart would not. She examined herself with a critical eye noting the flaws and the birthmark above her heart. It was a wolf, a very beautiful depiction of wolf if she said so herself. It was more like tattoo than birthmark. She could see every little detail. But that wasn't the only freaky thing about it. Apart from that weird aspect there was nothing extraordinary about her. She didn't want to get ready for school. She just wanted to curl in a ball and go to sleep but she couldn't. That was the word there, couldn't. She always used it these days and now it had become force of habit for anything that could remotely give her peace and comfort.

She dressed herself wearing her customary jeans with full t-shirt that covered the evidence of hurt on her skin. She twisted her hair in simple pony. She looked at her bare dresser devoid of the usual teenage stuff. There was no open makeup kit. No leaking foundation bottle, no eye shadow or curler. There was just a comb, few scrunchies and hair clips that were her possession. Pathetic wasn't it? That's what happened when you lost the will to oppose.

She dreaded going down for breakfast. She knew what would happen when she sat down on the table to eat. She knew what awaited her everyday and yet she returned to this hell hole because she didn't have any other option. She had nowhere to escape, nowhere to hide from the demons and nightmares of her broken life.

* * *

Caroline could feel his disgusting touch as his fingers moved over her jean clad thigh. She tried to clench her thighs together to ward off his hands to where they were trying to touch. He pinched hardly and she wanted to cry with pain. But she bit inside of her mouth to stay silent.

"You are a good girl aren't you Caroline?" he purred and she wanted to vomit.

Under the table his hands neared the juncture of her thighs, pinching hardly above the cloth. She counted her breaths to make the time pass. Tears burned like acid behind her eyes but she refused to give him the satisfaction to see her cry.

The oncoming sound of her mother's feet alerted him and he withdrew his hand. She wolfed the food in haste to escape this den of debauchery. It hadn't been always like this. Once upon a time they had been happy. She, her mother and her father. But they had gotten divorced and her father had moved away with his boyfriend and she had been left with this woman who claimed to be her mother. Nights of partying and drinking, days with booze and drugs had resulted in Lizzie Forbes's suspension from her job. She had started bringing men home with her, men who drove Harley and sold coke for living. Caroline's life had become one long tale of misery afterwards. The cruel taunts of her mother, the degrading comments and the beating she bore had made her wary of coming before her mother when her mother was indulging herself in her many vices. How drastically it all had changed. Now when she looked back at her childhood, she thought she was watching a stranger's history. Her mom's sheriff uniform had been replaced by tight dresses, hooker make up and killer shoes, her dad had been replaced by a man who was a monster in guise of a human.

If Caroline's life had been hard before, it had escalated to hellish agony when her mom had met Mike. He was one of those pretty faces who used their good looks to cover a nature that was of a savage animal. Her mother had married Mike within two months and he had moved in with them. Could she ever describe the dirty feeling she got when he looked at her, from up to down as if she was some whore he was thinking of using. He touched her in places where she had allowed no one to touch. She couldn't oppose him, couldn't tell anyone how soiled he made her feel. From three years she was protecting herself in nights, locking her room before she went to sleep. She always saw his shadow as he paced in front of her door, kicking her door in frustration, threatening her but she always stood her ground even if that earned her three lashes from his belt in the morning.

When had everything changed for her? When had her mom changed so much that only thing that mattered to her was her weekly supply of drugs? When had she turned into coward?

There were so many questions, questions whose answers she could never find.

The constant honking of horn got her attention and she stood to place her plate in sink. Her mom was nursing a cup of coffee, her faced stained with yesterday's ruined make up.

She rushed towards the door when his hateful voice instructed her to stop.

"I will just escort you to the door, Caroline." He answered at her mom's inquisitive expression.

This is what she dreaded, being alone with him even for moments. He could inflict memories so heinous in those few minutes that it was impossible to forget them. Worse than his touches were the things he made her say, things that she wouldn't have uttered in thousand years if she wasn't terrified of the pain and humiliation he awarded her.

She braced herself as he came near enough to touch. He took her hand, prying open her fist forcefully as he twined his fingers with hers and he led them towards the door.

"I am hearing the Donovan boy is giving you special attention. Whoring yourself to boys of high school are you?" his eyes glinted.

She shook her head in denial as his hand crushed her fingers.

"Answer me Caroline." He whispered furiously.

"No." she tried to convince him. How had he known about Matt?

"Well then that's good Caroline. Your cherry is mine to pop, you do remember what I will do when I fuck you and I find you are no longer a virgin?" he asked pleasantly.

She remembered it, remembered it as clear as day. His promise that if she sold her wares to any high school boy before he took her virginity, he would make her sorry, he would make her rue the day she had thought about having sex with anyone else. And the whole time his hand had kept sub merging her hand in boiling water.

She shuddered at the memory.

"I see you remember. Your virgin little cunt is begging for my cock isn't it Caroline?" he twisted her nipples over her shirt. She whimpered in pain.

"Say it." He commanded as he pinched her nipples harder.

She didn't knew from where that urge to defy him suddenly came but she steeled herself as she jerked her hands from his hold and replied, "No."

Surprise flickered on his face but he masked it as quickly as it came.

"Surprising, the little kitten has talons. But don't worry Caroline I will shear them tonight. From this night onwards you will be my slut, wont you good girl?"

With final painful twist of her nipples, he released her and opened the door, waving to Elena who sat waiting in her car as he pushed her outside.

When the door slammed shut behind her she ran as if hell hounds were on her heels, dashing in the open door as she mouthed Elena to go.

A kilometer away from her home she lost the contents of her stomach on the side of the road as Elena sat holding her hair back, running soothing circles on her arm. Only Elena Gilbert knew what went behind the close doors of her home, only Elena Gilbert knew what kind of hell Caroline Forbes lived in….

* * *

Whole day of school passed as some dream. Classes rushing by as she sat not listening anything they said. Her nightmares were coming true. Tonight he would spoil her, he would rape her and she could do nothing about it. Dread and terror were the skin on her muscles of fear. Agony was the heart that pumped misery. And just like that it was time to go back to that inferno, time to go back where that inhuman creature waited to sully her, waited to take only thing she had saved from him.

"Care what is it? You are too quiet. What did that asshole do?" Elena voiced her concerns as they drove from school.

Caroline broke down; the tears finally escaped her eyes. Elena had been her confidant from the day everything had started, she had been her friend from the day they had sat together in kindergarten.

"I don't wanna go back home Elena. He will be there." She sobbed.

Elena braked the car on the side of the road and she took Caroline's hand in hers.

"Care tell me what happened today."

"He said he would do it today Elena. He said he was going to fuck me tonight." She shuddered as the word passed her lips.

Elena let her cry as she held Caroline's hand in silent support.

"You aren't going to that place Care. I will call your home near eight and tell him that you have a group project. I am not letting you anywhere near him from now on. You can stay with me in nights. And you know how alone I am these days. Jeremy is settled in his new school, aunt Jenna is on some research team. The house feels too big."

Caroline nodded in relief. Poor Elena, her parent's car had gone down from Wickery Bridge. They both had perished in the accident.

* * *

They had fun; they painted each other's nails, ordered Chinese food and settled to watch 'Dracula'.

"Can you imagine that kind of love?" she asked Elena.

"Which kind?"

"One which defied times and ages. One which resonated in every particle of your soul, one that you knew you couldn't live without in the deepest part of your heart. One like Dracula and his wife." She mused with a soft smile on her face.

"That kinda love doesn't exist these days Care. And moreover Dracula's usually aren't good looking and hot as Jonathan Rhys Meyers." Elena laughed.

"But still Elena wouldn't it be something to have that kinda love."

"Yeah, that would be something."

The door bell rang and Elena paused the DVD as she went to take the delivery. Caroline looked around thinking how did it feel to live with normal people, to live in security of love. Maybe once upon a time she had known the feeling but now it was just a distant memory.

"What are you thinking Care?"

"Nothing. But what's got your panties in twist?"

"Excuse me?" Elena was indignant.

"Oh you listened me. Now spill the beans, whom did you see to give you I am horny, I wanna have sex look?"

"I don't know Care, he was standing a bit far, talking with someone on phone, and he wore a suit Care and looked so handsome. I can't even describe it. It was as if suddenly something blasted in my face and I couldn't help staring at him."

"Pent up sexual frustration Elena. That's what that was." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah." Elena rolled her eyes, "you wait here, I am gonna go call your home and inform them you aren't coming."

Caroline used the moments of Elena's absence to look out from the window, trying to search the man Elena was talking about.

"Care, you gotta run." Elena was panting as she came running towards Caroline.

"What?"

"He suspected you were here Care. He is coming to get you. Come on I gotta hide you or take you somewhere else. Come on Caroline." Elena said as she searched for her car keys.

Elena had dragged her to the hall. They were nearing the door. Caroline didn't know what was happening; somehow suddenly her happy dream had changed into nightmare.

Suddenly the door flew open and standing there was her personal horrendous demon.

* * *

"Thought you could hide from me Caroline?" he mocked as he came nearer. Elena tried to stop him, shouting for her to run but her limbs weren't obeying. He pushed Elena away roughly as he came and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door.

But this time somehow she resisted, somehow she thought she could face him.

"No, I won't go with you." Her voice rang out, not quite steady, not quite fearful.

"Is that so? Do you want me to concentrate my attentions on Elena? Do you want me to fuck her as you watch? I agree she won't be quite pleasurable as she whores herself regularly for the younger Salvatore boy but do you want to see your best friend raped in front of you?" he murmured near her ear, too low for Elena to hear.

And just like that all the courage vanished, went down the drain as he yanked her out of Elena's house.

* * *

Elena Gilbert raced out of her house as Caroline's vile step father's car tore out of her drive way. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go to police and she couldn't even call Stefan for help. She couldn't ask anyone she knew for help either. Mike Randall had made Caroline a liar too many times for anyone to believe her. She couldn't let that monster have his way with Caroline. He couldn't infect her with his twisted perverted darkness. Caroline was everything good, warm and sunny. Caroline was her best friend. She had to save her. She looked around; nobody was out except for the suit guy who was still talking on his phone. He will have to do. Engaging stranger was good than someone you knew.

"Excuse me, hello?" he turned around. He was beautiful; yeah that was the only word for him. She would have pondered over his features and hair color if she could see him clearly without darkness and if she had time. This was emergency so no ogling pretty strangers.

"Yes?" he sounded rich, sophisticated type.

"Will you please help me? My friend she is in danger, her step father dragged her home and his intentions are less than honorable. I have no one I can call to ask help, will you help me?" There was something in his eye, a look, a feeling which wasn't quite human but she didn't care. She had to help Caroline.

She had lost her parents; she wasn't losing her best friend just because some psychotic creep felt like he needed to have sex with young girl.

"Of course. If you would give me the address….?"

Okay so maybe she was surprised when he asked for Care's address. Because most people, strangers that is would have suggested calling the police first. Maybe he was secret Bruce Wayne or Clark Kent, defender of the innocent and all that shit. He sure looked superhero alter ego types, every suit clad inch of him.

"I shall bring her here miss? Pardon me I didn't catch your name."

"Elena Gilbert and you are?" okay so she was fishing, what was the harm in little bit innocent flirting? It wasn't as if she was gonna see him again and then she had to ask. What would she answer if Caroline asked who was the hot guy she had sent to save her?

"Known by many names." He smiled as he answered and turned to walk away towards Care's home.

* * *

Her shirt was torn, the skin of her stomach bloody from the beatings he had given her. She was bound to her bed, gagged as his belt made the arcs of crimson again and again on her flesh.

"Will you defy me again Caroline?" he asked.

She shook her head, blinded by the pain that coursed in her veins.

"Will you be my little whore Caroline?" he asked as he dropped his clothes one by one coming near.

She wanted to shriek, wanted to tell him that she would kill him for laying a single finger on her but she couldn't. When had Caroline Forbes died and had let this weak stranger take her place? When had she stopped struggling against the vile things he did to her? Perhaps the day when he had first given her crossing wounds on her back.

"So who's going to come between us now? Who is going to stop me from what I have fantasized about from past four years Caroline? Who is going to stop me from fucking you?" he paused, "the answer my little kitten is no one….."

* * *

***Hahaha*I know I am evil for leaving you on a cliff hanger. But trust me it's necessary for the story. So any guesses about the man in suit? I know most of you would have guessed it. **

**This chapter is a tribute to one of my best friends who faced abuse and came out a winner. I have based Caroline's character on her. Whatever I have written, it was her idea. She wanted to perform the final exorcism of her memories and when she told me the whole story I was crying for what she went through. I really salute her for her courage. It's easy to say you are broken and you don't want to change anything because it hurts but it takes guts to admit you are fucked up and you want to be better. It takes determination to face your bleak past.**

**So let me know what ya think of this chapter and stay tuned for the next installment of 'The Blood of Anubis'.**

**-Eos**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the latest installment. Thanks a lot to all of you who read, reviewed, favorited, followed or scrolled through the story. You guys inspire me to write and your kind words are extra motivation. **

**I would like to address a review here. It was three sentences and the reviewer was not registered. The review said "**Close your laptop. Leave your keyboard. Stop writing."** I quote it word for word. The reviewer didn't mention any reason why she wanted me to stop writing. No lines about how she disliked my story or she had problems with my plot or she didn't like my writing style or had a huge problem with my grammar or spelling mistakes. I welcome genuine criticism but this was beyond my understanding. I don't bash other people or their writing unnecessarily just because I am in a bashing mood.**

**Okay I think I cleared the issue. Now onwards with our Egyptian gods.**

**Elijah – Osiris **

**Finn – Horus**

**Nicklaus – Anubis **

**Kol – Set **

**Rebekah – Isis **

**Mikael – Ra and**

**Marcel – Sobek**

**So enjoy the chapter and I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye…

-Say Something by A Great Big World

* * *

She was naked. Every inch of clothing, every inch of her dignity torn apart till only thing that covered her was her frail skin. There were wounds of crimson, bruises of blue and burns of garnet running along as some bizarre inscription on the expanse of paleness that covered her body. The tears had dried, but the whimpers escaped, her struggles had died down and she had given up.

Why should she fight? For whom should she fight? There was no one who would miss her after she was gone? Maybe Elena would but after sometime she would forget too. Everybody would forget there was a girl named Caroline Forbes.

She could smell him, the drunken vileness of him repulsed her but she could do nothing about it. Bare and bound she lay still as she awaited her cruel fate. Nakedness was a vulnerable state. It left you exposed, left you at the mercy of the person before you. It left your insecurities, your faults, your mistakes, and your weakness in the plain sight. She knew it was futile to oppose, it was a waste of her breath to plead, and it was useless to fight. He won't listen to any plea; he won't suddenly grow a heart and let her leave. There wasn't a prayer any god would listen now. Nobody was in the vicinity that could help her.

Acceptance was a bitter pill to swallow, humiliation a raging fire of pain along her skin. She didn't know what had she done to deserve this. She didn't know why this was happening to her. She only knew that fate was punishing her for some long forgotten deed she had committed in her past life. It was hell to hear the ticking of clock and his off key voice singing 'Say Something I am giving upon you' as he moved around in kitchen opening a bottle of wine.

Was this how prisoners felt when they were about to be executed? Was this the state of their being? Was this how girls like her suffocated inside their own skin? What was the use of feelings that were giving her immense pain right now? What was the use of this heart that felt, if only thing she was to feel was pain? Could she not suppress this fear that whispered gruesome ends in her ear? Could she not fight back? Was she broken beyond identification, beyond repair? As the breeze left the trail of dried salt water on her cheeks she retreated inside her own mind. The depravities were too much to handle, the pain too brutal to bear.

Caroline Forbes's mind became her refuge; the handsome stranger in her dreams became her reality. Like numerous victims before her, her conked out mind tried to create a thread she could hold on to survive and unlike countless others it was unable to. The tendrils of immorality that had been done to her were too strong to hide from so her mind morphed them into something she could bear. Her virtue was safe but at what price? She was just a shell right now, hollowed out and torn in pieces that couldn't be stitched back. Her mind in process to cope made her life uglier than it already was.

* * *

Instead of her old room her eyes saw a chamber fit for a princess, her old bed became a piece out of fairy tale. Her mind showed her what it felt she could see and manage. In place of her bound and naked body she saw herself covered in jewels, gown of softest silk covered her nakedness. And the monster that opened the door was monster no more, for she saw the man of her dreams, the blonde haired, blue eyed man whose features were a blur as if he was some long buried damaged memory she was trying to play. She lifted her arms for him, for her stranger of dreams who had sad eyes but one that came to her in reality was not her stranger but the monster who feasted on her screams and pleas.

As Mike roughly kissed her shoving his tongue in her mouth, all Caroline felt was loving caress of her stranger's lips. The bite on her breast became a sweet touch by her blonde, blue eyed man. The nail marks were there but she didn't object. And why would she, for her it was haven with her prince charming. The moans of desire that came from her throat weren't for the beast that relished in her delusion but for the man whose memory her mind tried to remember yet couldn't.

Curious thing mind was, wasn't it? When the snippets of reality filtered in the makeshift world her mind had created, she closed her eyes tightly wishing them away, thinking they were the pieces of a bad dream. She thought she was giving herself to blue eyed man but in reality she was moments away from being the monster's prey.

* * *

Mike Randall was in seventh heaven, figuratively of course. Caroline had been an excellent prey, a gullible victim who had been easy to manipulate and demean. And now here he was, on the verge of plunging in her sweet virgin cunt. The bitch was even enjoying it, making all the moaning noises in her throat, grinding her young nubile body against his aroused groin. He hadn't freed her hands or her legs, so whenever she arched against him, the skin around her wrists became a lovely shade of rosy. How she had defied him, her beautiful eyes spewing fire. Little Caroline, all grown up under her clothes. And look at her now, moaning and moving like some whore. In the end they were all same, begging him to do them, pleading with him with their eyes to use them.

_That's right, she is a slut, isn't she Mike? Use her, show her where she belongs. _It was a hissing voice, whispering slowly in his head. One that had been his constant companion since his first victim. But this voice had been too intent on Caroline as if she was something special which she obviously wasn't. She was same as every bitch that lay on her back and spread her legs.

_But she isn't Mike, that's why I need you to give me control. You have been too easy on her. Let me have my way._ The same voice tempted him. But he was obdurate, she was his conquest. He wasn't letting anyone take control or whatever shit the bloody voice whispered.

_**I haven't been easy on her. Can't you see her whole body is practically bathed in red? The slut is complaint and enjoying it. Anymore rough and she wouldn't even be alive. There would be complication of getting rid of her body and then I can't have sex with a dead body now can I?**_

_Sure you can Mike. Imagine the stillness and unresponsiveness. You can plunge again and again, hard and fast, anyway you like without her yapping about it._

_**Shut the hell up fucker and let me get on with what I am doing. If I delay any more I would simply burst. And I haven't chased her for nothing.**_

_So you will not let me have control of your body willingly? That's what you are saying isn't it? _There was a hard edge to the voice as if numerous teeth were being grounded.

_**Sure motherfucker. Now get out of my head. I have no longer any use of you**__._

_Pity. You could have been great. I choose you because your animalistic tendencies of stalking your prey before kill, ruthlessness in a hunt matched my own nature. You were the closest animal I could find in humans. You were perfect for my vessel. The vessel I honed and made for this day. You were nobody before I chose you Mike Randall. You can't deny me what I made. I will be the one to break Chione; I will be the one who takes her to Ra. You can't deny me my glory, you cannot deny Sobek._

_**What the hell are you talking about?**_

But that was the last coherent thought of Mike Randall as his eyes rolled in his head and came in focus again. This time they weren't their normal blue, rather they had vertical pupils like some reptile. For a moment if Caroline had looked closely she would have caught the fleeting glimpse of a crocodile's head in place of Mike Randall's pretty mug. But she was lost in the haze and delirium of her own mind which was creating, morphing, and distorting everything she watched in something different for the sake of her survival.

* * *

Sobek was amused at the mortal mind's preservation techniques. He was a god, albeit a ruthless, heartless, cruel one who only respected strength and was always on the lookout for his own gain. He was a god, so he could see the cracks in Caroline's mind. He could see the broken soul within. Oh how happy would be Ra to hear he had delivered Anubis's coveted human. But he could enjoy his prey before giving her up, couldn't he?

"No you can't." it was the voice he hadn't heard in two thousand years, specifically after the night when Ra had banished Anubis in the part of chaotic Duat and Osiris had been the one to open the portal. He turned around to see if indeed it was Osiris, the ruler of underworld who had tracked him down with his prize.

And his assumption was correct. It was undeniably Osiris, the king of the nether world. But it was Osiris as he had never seen him. The blue aura of his power glowed around him and it was so bright that Sobek had to shield his eyes in pain. Why was Osiris here? Had he come to take Chione himself to Ra? Did he want the glory of finding Anubis's human again for himself?

"Why are you here? And can you ease on blasting aura you are radiating, it's hurting my eyes." It wasn't Sobek's nature to plead but he sounded like a whiny human even to his own ears.

As the glow receded, he opened his eyes slowly to take in the sight of Osiris lifting a clothed sleeping Chione in his arms.

"What the hell you think you are doing? I found her. I will be the one to take her to Ra." He shouted.

Osiris didn't pay him any attention as he cradled Chione close to his heart and murmured in her ears. His hand worked out the tangles in her hair as he kept on talking slowly, his head bowed towards her as if he was asking forgiveness.

Sobek could never stand the honorable and moral Osiris. The blatant disrespect he showed by ignoring Sobek was enough to tip him over the edge of sanity. In anger all his rationale flew out from his body as he summoned his iron staff and directed his first curse towards him.

All it took a passing moment in which Osiris laid Chione on bed and summoned his own scepter to flick away Sobek's attack lazily. He even had the gall to smirk. Curse after curse, spell after spell, Sobek's human host was tiring and Osiris showed no sign of discomfort let alone defeat. He parried with the crocodile god as if he was indulging a petulant child.

"Tired aren't you Sobek? I imagine your human host is burning from within. Shall I prolong your life in this realm?" an amused smile graced Osiris's face.

"I don't need your help. Came sniffing after Anubis's mortal again didn't you? Do you have an obsession of taking away everything Anubis desires? Are you in love with the mortal yourself Osiris?" Sobek smirked devilishly.

The look of fury on the god's face was enough to shut up Sobek but the blast of power that threw him across the room literally did so.

"You dare to mock me Sobek? How dare you speak your vile thoughts? How dare you utter my brother's name?" Osiris roared.

"Don't go high and mighty on me Elijah. It wasn't me who went to daddy dearest because Nicklaus was breaking rules by fornicating with a human? It wasn't me who lead the gods to Chione. Though I will admit I enjoyed fucking her as did others. But the fact remains; it wasn't me who opened the portal for my brother's banishment. It wasn't me who stood and watched as gods tore Chione apart." Sobek spat.

"And you think I do not remember, Marcel. But I would thank you for reminding me. It's good to remember ones sin so that one could repent. But repentance isn't in your nature is it Marcel?" he asked as he slammed Sobek again.

"Repentance isn't my virtue as cowardliness isn't yours. We all have different expectations Elijah. We can't be all backstabbing treacherous brothers like you. How do you carry the hefty weight of your deceitful morality and honor Elijah?"

"Enough Marcel." Osiris thundered.

"Truth sure sounds bitter but it doesn't changes the fact Elijah. We commit sins but we don't wear masks of nobility as you do. We don't condemn the sinners as you do. You say your word is your promise. Was your word greater than your brother's happiness? Or was it the fact that he wasn't your brother?"

"You go too far Sobek. Nicklaus was my brother, he is my brother. And who are you to lecture me on honor and morality? You who consider humans cattle bred for godly use? Chione's demise was my mistake. A mistake I wouldn't like to repeat. But that doesn't mean I am letting you go. After all what kind of a godly example would I set if I don't punish you? My honor and morality as you say, they can't be ignored now can they Sobek?" there was cold fury burning in his eyes as he surveyed the god in front of him.

Sobek had guessed the message. There were drops of sweat on his brow as he feigned nonchalance and bravado.

"You don't scare me Osiris. You never have. You can't do anything to me. Ra won't allow it." He stuttered.

"Shall I show you variety of things I can do to you Sobek? Shall I give a demonstration of pain you are about to receive? And as for Ra, he is no longer my king. I am not challenging him for throne that doesn't mean I accept him as my ruler. Didn't you get the memo two thousand years ago? Osiris's realm is no longer a concern of Ra. I let him pass through duat for his journeys but I no longer protect his sun boat. And for what you have done to Chione, there is no question of me sparing you." Was it him or was Osiris looking pleased?

"I am no novice Osiris. I can fight you and win. I am a god." Sobek said.

"You are a god. I agree with you on that ironic fact Marcel but you forget I am King of gods of underworld. I am son of Ra and his heir for the throne of pharaoh of gods." Elijah snarled, "I am not my father who is too pleased by your flattery to notice your deceits, nor I am my indifferent brother Set. Don't confuse me for my love struck Sister Isis, Marcel. I can end you if I want to. There are too many worthy souls ready to take your place. You were made god because your sacrifices as Pharaoh pleased my father. Don't mistake me for Ra. I can make you plead, I can make you grovel. I can make you crawl on your belly as the reptile you are. Chione isn't for your pleasure or play. You can't punish her for the love Anubis felt for her, you can't kill her for loving him. She isn't for anybody except my brother Anubis. I failed him once, I won't twice."

"So everything comes down to the human. The human Nicklaus loves or shall I say loved. She may have Chione's face Osiris but I doubt she has her soul. You remember what happened to the soul, don't you Elijah? You may say that she belongs to your brother Anubis but you want her, don't you Elijah? After all, the king must have the best and Anubis loves only best. So what's good for one must be good for other eh Osiris?" Sobek knew he was goading Osiris but then there wasn't anything else he could do and backing wasn't in Sobek's nature.

"You must think I am a fool don't you Marcel? Trying to get reactions by such pitiful taunts. It seems you want to see what I am capable of. The animal inside you bows to strength, doesn't it Sobek?" Osiris jeered.

"You can't make me bow Osiris. I only bend before Ra." Sobek growled.

"If I do, will you serve me instead of Ra? Will you be a servant of two masters?" Osiris mocked.

"Then kneel before me Sobek." Osiris bellowed, "Bow before me. For I am king of underworld and night where you dwell, the ruler of duat where you reside. Bow to your king." Elijah's magic pressed, bending Marcel to his will. It was not only a show of supremacy but of one god demeaning other. Bending before anyone other than your pharaoh was considered a shame. And in case of gods like Sobek, their strength was only thing that enabled them respect.

Sobek was kneeling before Osiris. His power had been blasted to oblivion by Osiris's wrath.

"So does this make you my bitch Sobek? What will other gods say? Think of the shame Sobek. No goddess will sing praises of your strength for quite some time." Elijah laughed, "So where does that leave you? I think it's customary you will accept whatever I command. So it would be my great pleasure if you leave this human host and return to duat. Its time I pay Mike Randall for his more than generous nature."

In a moment Sobek was gone as Mike Randall shook his head and lifted himself from floor to see a fully clothed sleeping Caroline Forbes and a very angry Elijah Mikaelson.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? Are you Caroline's lover? Has little whore been selling herself outside?"

The end of sentence earned him a fist in jaw that singed like hell.

"What the hell you bastard? How the hell is she wearing clothes? Did you touch her you motherfucker? She is mine, how dare you touch her?" Mike's babble was halted in middle as Elijah lifted him up by his collar.

"Listen son-of-a-bitch and listen well. If you even think about touching a hair on her head, I will kill you in ways you can't even imagine. I will cut your dick and feed it to you as you gag on it. I am not castrating you yet because I have to take her to somewhere else right now. But don't worry, I will find you. Doesn't matter where you hide, doesn't matter where you go. I will find you and I will give you worst possible death imagined."

"Yeah asshole and I am quaking in my shoes. You want the slut? Fine, you can have her after I finish. Her virginity is mine. After that I don't care what you do with her." Mike smirked.

The sentence had destroyed whatever self restraint Osiris had placed on himself.

"What is it with you humans? I had thought of sparing you for my brother Anubis but it looks like you are too eager for your punishment."

Elijah lifted him up and slammed him against the wall. He had seen the welts on Chione's body, he had seen the burn on her skin, and the bruises on her arm and all of had been because he had been stupid enough to think Ra would honor his promise. It was his mistake. He slammed Mike again and again till the wall was spattered with red.

"How many times did you beat her? How many times?" his fist kept plummeting in Randall's face.

"Answer me you bastard. How many times did she cry herself to sleep? How many times she slept hungry? How many days she pleaded you not to touch her?" Osiris hollered.

Mike Randall didn't resemble his former golden self. He was beaten to pulp, his spine broken in thirty three places, he was missing most of his teeth. His nose resembled a crushed bone; his face was a map of cuts and broken bones. The bones of his leg and his hands were broken in pieces; his mind was lost in miasma of unbearable pain.

Osiris could have killed this human with a flick of his wrist but he wanted Mike Randall to suffer as Chione had suffered, as he was suffering. It was a satisfying sight to see his crushed body but he wasn't done.

"I am not going to kill you but I will leave you with a parting gift." He murmured as he lit Mike's groin on fire. The instant screaming echoed from the walls of room.

"Hurts doesn't it? Say goodbye to your raping days Mr. Randall. Good day to you." He lifted Caroline in his arms and side stepped the withering body of Mike Randall as he kept on screaming from pain. The night saw god of underworld exiting the house with his brothers only love cradled in his arms.

* * *

Elijah could have flashed to Elena's house in a moment but he walked at human pace. To think he had thought of not coming here today, he could never have imagined that the girl Elena had asked him to save was none other than Chione. He didn't know how it was possible after Ra had damaged her soul beyond mending. It was a miracle. And he was certain that the girl in his arms was Chione after Sobek's extensive efforts. Chione, his brother's one true love. Chione, whom he had betrayed. Chione, who had hair like gold and smile like softest of dreams. Chione, who represented everything good, optimistic and hopeful. Chione, who was broken because of him. He had erased the ordeal from her mind and healed the wounds, scars and bruises on her body but he wasn't certain if the mind thing had worked. Chione had always been different. So there wasn't any guarantee that his magic had done it's job on her memories. His heart was heavy with regret. His actions had led to this wreck of a gentle pious soul. He was the only one to blame.

"Forgive me Chione. Forgive my sins." He muttered near her ear after he gave her a healing kiss on her forehead before pressing Elena's doorbell.

* * *

Elena opened in an instance as if she was camping near her door. Her eyes were puffy from continuous crying. Now here was a mortal who intrigued him. Elena Gilbert and the souls of bunch of supernatural creatures was the reason Osiris had started frequenting this area.

"She is asleep right now. I would suggest you don't ask her anything regarding the tribulation when she wakes up. She will tell you herself if she wants to." He said while laying Caroline on Elena's bed.

"Did he….?" Elena trailed off.

"No he was about to but I was in time."

"I hope the vermin burns in hell." She spat and she couldn't have been more close to truth.

"I will be going. I have some work to do but I will return." He said as he neared the door.

"Then I will wait for you." She whispered softly. She wasn't sure if he had heard.

* * *

Elena Gilbert paced the floor of her bedroom as she peered at her best friend Caroline from time to time. She was still sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her lips. Maybe she was dreaming of something good. Elena wasn't sure what she was gonna do once Caroline woke up. The man had advised her not to ask questions. Bloody hell she hadn't even asked his name again. She would this time when he came back. She was lost in the thoughts of her friend's ordeal and handsome stranger when the doorbell rang. She flew down the stairs to open the door in the hopes that it was him. And indeed it was.

"Where's the girl?" he was in hurry. She was stunned into silence by his apparent beauty, so her mind became blank for a second.

"Who?" she asked in daze.

"Chione?" he uttered.

"Who?" What was he talking about?

"I am sorry. I meant Caroline. I have to take her back. Her mum is frantic." He clarified.

"Upstairs, in the room to your left. But don't you remember? You carried her there." She was confused as he ran up the stairs and was back with sleeping Caroline in his arms. What was with him? He didn't seem himself.

"Thank you for your help." He bade as he carried Caroline out from her open door.

* * *

The man was crazy. He had said he had work. Where did he meet Caroline's mom and how did she knew he was the one who had brought Caroline to her house? There was something fishy. He hadn't seemed himself. It was as if he had been a different person. But that wasn't possible, was it? Or was he some pervert who took advantage of girls he saved? Had he some kind of savior complex? She sat contemplating at her dining table. She would call Caroline's home in half n hour to ask if Caroline was there. That sounded decent right? Or should she go and see if Caroline was okay or not. She should definitely go and check if Mr. Superhero alter ego had dropped her best friend home.

She was getting up to get her car key when doorbell rang once again. She ran to open the door and surprisingly it was him again minus Caroline in his arms.

"Were you planning on going out at this hour of night? Is it something you or Caroline need? I would be happy to get them for you." There was a slight smile playing on his lips. What the heck. Was this guy mental? Few minutes before he had taken Caroline with him. How come he was at her house this fast? Had he even dropped Caroline home? Elena's heart started beating fastly in fear.

"Why are you looking at me like I have suddenly grown two heads? How is Caroline by the way, did she wake up?" he asked with concern.

"How would I know, you took her few minutes ago, didn't you?" she answered.

"I took her? What in the name of Ra are you talking about?"

* * *

***EVIL LAUGHTER* another cliffhanger. I am absolutely beastly. But trust me this makes things interesting. The abuse scenes were kinda on the lines of what my friend told me but the part where Caroline's mind shows her something different was my creation. Caroline was lucky but my friend wasn't. Anyway do share what ya feel about this. So drop a review and let me know what you thought of my writing and this latest chapter. Genuine criticisms are welcome. So Read and Review guys. Love y'all. And stay tuned for the next chapter of 'The Blood Of Anubis'.**

**-Eos**


End file.
